One of desk-top microphones which are used on a table in a conference room or a TV studio is a surface-placed sound capturing microphone. As shown in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2515812, the surface-placed sound capturing microphone is called a boundary microphone or a surface-mounted microphone. A low profile microphone case of the microphone is placed on a plane surface such as a table.
The height of a microphone case of the microphone of this kind is low so that the microphone is indistinct and good-looking on TV compared with other desk-top microphones, even if the microphone is placed on a table.
However, the surface-placed sound capturing microphone has a major problem to be solved. An extracted position of a microphone output cable in the microphone of this kind is generally mounted in the back side of the microphone case and the extracted direction is only one direction where is parallel to a placed surface.
Therefore, since one part of the output cable is exposed to the table surface at any time, the extracted portion of the cable spoils the beauty. When a number of the microphones are used on a table in a TV studio, the beauty is further spoiled.
On the other hand, in order to conceal the extracted cable, a simple reconstruction is added such that the microphone is decomposed and a drawing hole is drilled on the bottom of the microphone case and the extracted cable is directly drawn from the hole. However this reconstruction needs to use tools for processing the microphone case and needs time or skill and further causes failure of the microphone.